BANGUN NATSU!
by Alynda B
Summary: "Bangun Natsu..!" banyak orang yang telah mencoba membangunkan Natsu tetapi gagal. / "Bagaimana lagi ia harus mencoba membangunkan natsu? seseorang Tolong aku.." / siapakah yang bisa berhasil membangunkan seorang Natsu?


**BANGUN NATSU..!**

Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

Fanfic ini dan segala kekurangannya

so

DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)

Just click back oke !

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit Fairy Tail terjadi keributan. Pasalnya sudah hampir lebih dari 30 menit orang-orang disana berusaha membangunkan seorang dokter spesialis bedah jantung berambut pink yang sedang tertidur didalam ruang prakteknya. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka mencoba – benar-benar mencoba dengan segala cara – untuk membangunkan dokter gila ini. Dia memiliki jadwal operasi 10 menit lagi, dan dia masih belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya. Oh ayolah Tuhan, dokter bodoh itu harus bangun, karena operasi ini adalah operasi yang penting. Yang dioperasi adalah pimpinan rumah sakit ini Dr. Makarov Dreyar, dan dia hanya ingin yang mengoperasinya adalah dokter berambut pink, Natsu Dragneel yang masih juga belum berhasil bangun (tepatnya di bangunkan secara paksa) dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

Flashback 30 menit yang lalu

Gadis berambut putih pendek itu tengah melihat jadwal operasi, matanya melebar saat mendapati operasi yang dilakukan 40 menit lagi, ia begitu terkejut saat mengingat bahwa tadi salah satu rekan dokternya yang berambut pink berkata

'Lis, tolong ingatkan aku nanti, aku memiliki jadwal operasi milik jii-chan tua itu hari ini. Kalau sudah dekat waktunya tolong bangunkan aku di ruanganku. Mataku sudah tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Kau tau, aku tidak tidur semalaman, karena operasi?' yang telah ia jawab dengan anggukan persetujuan.

Lissana sudah setuju untuk membangunkan Natsu saat waktunya dekat dengan jadwal operasi, dan itu berarti bencana. Karena tau betul, Natsu adalah salah satu dari ketiga dokter gila (selain Gray, dan Gajeel) yang sangat susah untuk dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

'Bagaimana ini?' pikirnya bingung.

Setelah berkutat lama dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan, lebih baik ia mencoba membangunkan Natsu sekarang, daripada nanti terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dengan pemikiran itu ia segera berlari menuju ruangan Natsu. Ia menelan ludah saat hendak membuka pintu ruangan itu. Begitu ruangan itu terbuka, Lissana menatap horor dokter berambut pink yang tengah tertidur pulas di tempat duduknya. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus memenuhi ruangan itu, Natsu tertidur dalam posisi duduk di kursinya dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya. Terlihat salah satu jari tangan Natsu yang menggunakan cincin putih polos. Ya, Natsu telah menikah, dan kini telah memiliki anak.

Sebenarnya Lissana mengakui, Natsu terlihat begitu tampan saat tertidur, wajahnya damai seakan tak memiliki beban, ia semakin terlihat polos seperti anak-anak. Tapi, ia segera menepis pikiran yang muncul dikepalanya itu. 'ia harus segera mencoba (ya, mencoba) membangunkan Natsu'.

Ditepuknya pelan pundak Natsu.

"hey Natsu, ayo bangun, 40 menit lagi jadwal operasi Natsu. Kau harus segera mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun bahwa natsu mendengar kata-kata Lissana dan akan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ditepuknya lagi pundak Natsu, sedikit lebih keras. Natsu tetap tidak bangun. Lissana mulai kesal, ia berteriak dengan lancang di samping telinga Natsu.

"NATSUUUUU...! apa ku masih tidak mau bangun juga?"

Natsu tetap saja tidur, Lissana benar-benar kesal, seharusnya ia tadi tidak mengiyakan permintaan rekan sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Sekarang ia harus menanggung resikonya. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus berhasil membuat Natsu terbangun. Jika tidak, jadwal operasi akan kacau balau, dan Natsu nanti pasti akan menyalahkan segalanya pada dirinya karena tidak membangunkannya untuk operasi. Ia butuh bantuan. Benar-benar butuh bantuan.

Dengan panik Lissana berlari keluar ruangan natsu dan menuju ke ruangan Gray setelah ia memanggil Gajeel yang kebetulan lewat didepan ruangan Natsu untuk menggantikannya mencoba untuk membangunkan pria bersurai pink yang masih terlelap itu. Lissana sempat melirik sekilas Gajeel menampari pipi Natsu atas usahanya membangunkan Dokter bodoh itu.

Lissana mendapati Gray tengah makan siang bersama Juvia istrinya. Ia tidak peduli jika harus mengganggu momen itu

"Yoo Lissana, ada apa kamu kemari?"

"Gray, aku butuh bantuanmu, kita harus segera membangunkan Natsu, kau tau ia harus segera mengoperasi 35 menit lagi. Aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya selama 5 menit dan tidak membuahkan hasil."

Gray tertawa mendengar penjelasan Lissana.

"Hey, kau kan tau sendiri flamehead bodoh itu tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan begitu mudah. Ia adalah dokter bodoh yang mirip kerbau saat tidur" ucapan Gray membuat Juvia sang istri ber-sweetdrop ria.

"Bukannya, Gray-sama juga seperti itu?" perkataan Juvia sukses membuat wajah Gray memerah. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Akhirnya Lissana, Gray dan Juvia pun menuju ke ruangan Natsu dan mendapati Gajeel terengah-engah karena kecapekan menampar pipi Natsu. Sedangkan Natsu masih saja tertidur. Seolah-olah tidak merasakan pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan ganas dari Gajeel. Kali ini Gray yang mengambil alih tugas Gajeel. Ia menampar, menonjok, juga menjambak rambut pink Natsu. 10 menit berlalu, dan Natsu masih saja belom terbangun. Kali ini Gray juga angkat tangan, ia kemudian bergabung dengan Gajeel yang tengah duduk di sofa di dalam ruangan Natsu. Juvia menghampiri suaminya, ia memberi Gray dan Gajeel minuman yang sedari tadi ia pengang.

Lissana kembali panik saat melirik jam tangannya. Astaga 20 menit lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar bingung. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada istri dokter Jellal, seorang kepala perawat rumah sakit ini, Erza.

"Kurasa aku harus meminta bantuan Erza-san, kalian teruslah mencoba untuk membangunkan Natsu. Nee Gray, Gajeel.."

"Aye.." jawab mereka kompak begitu mendengar nama Erza di ucapkan oleh Lissana.

"Kurasa Salamander tidak akan berumur lama lagi. Malangnya nasibmu.." gumam Gajeel yang dijawab anggukan setuju oleh Gray.

5 menit kemudian Lissana kembali dengan Erza yang berwajah marah.

"Apa Natsu masih juga belum bangun?" tanya Erza dengan tatapan tajam yang mungkin akan sanggup melubangi kepala Gray dan Gajeel. Mereka langsung memucat seketika.

"Be-belum"

"Kalian bertiga itu sama saja, sama-sama susah untuk dibangunkan, minggir biar aku yang membangunkan Natsu!" Gray dan Gajeel langsung menyingkir. Mereka kembali ke sofa tempat Juvia sedang duduk bersama Lissana yang sedang minum.

Mata keempat orang yang berada disofa langsung melotot saat melihat usaha sang titania rumah sakit ini membangunkan Natsu, membuat keempatnya bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan bahwa merekalah yang kini sedang berada diposisi Natsu.

Erza, menampar Natsu dengan suara 'Plakkk' memenuhi ruangan ini. Meninggalkan bekas tangan berwarna merah terang di pipi Natsu. Setelah sebelumnya ia berteriak kencang dengan suara yang terdengar begitu mengerikan tepat ditelinga Natsu, juga menonjok, ah jangan lupakan memukuli Natsu dengan berbagai barang yang tergeletak di meja kerja Natsu.

"Benar-benar mengerikan" ucap mereka berempat dengan lirih. Mata mereka tiba-tiba menatap Natsu yang sedang bergerak – tepatnya menggeliat. Harapan yang tadinya mulai tinggi. Karena Erza sepertinya berhasil membangunkan Natsu kini pupus sudah. Karena Natsu hanya mengganti posisi, membenarkan posisi kepalanya yang sedikit oleng karena tamparan Erza. Membuat sang titania benar-benar marah.

"Apa Natsu meminum obat tidur, tadi? Kenapa ia seperti orang mati?" tanya Erza dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah. Keempat orang yang masih meringkuk ketakutan di sofa hanya menggeleng takut.

"Kalian! Cepat bangunkan Natsu! Kalau dalam 5 menit aku kembali, Natsu masih juga belom terbangun, aku akan menghukum kalian berempat sekaligus" titah sang titania ini membuat keringat-keringat sebesar jagung tiba-tiba menetes dari tubuh keempat orang.

"Demo, Erza-san. Kalau Erza-san yang Natsu-san takuti saja tidak bisa membangunkannya. Bagaimana kami bisa membangunkannya?" pertanyaan yang Juvia lontarkan mendapat lirikan tajam dari Erza.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Juvia" . setelah berkata begitu Erza langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu. Meninggalkan Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, dan Lissana yang langsung menatap biang keladi dari kemarahan Erza itu dengan kesal. Yah, Natsu masih saja tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Ayolah Gray, pukul salamander lebih keras lagi. Kenapa pukulanmu itu lembek sekali?"

Gray langsung mengalihkan pukulannya ke arah Gajeel. Membuatnya langsung membalas Gray dan terjadilah.. pertarungan yang tidak berguna itu lagi.

Jika dalam kondisi normal, Juvia pasti akan langsung menyemangati suaminya itu. Tapi kini ia sadar, ia sedang berada dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan, dan hal ini membuatnya secara otomatis menarik telinga suami tercintanya itu.

"Berhenti berkelahi Gray-sama, kamu ingin mendapat hukuman dari Erza-san?" kata-kata yang langsung disetujui oleh Lissana dan mendapatkan tatapan ketakutan dari Gray dan Gajeel.

"Kamu benar Juvia, tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Keempat orang itu langsung menghela nafas berat dengan kompak. Saat itulah Levy muncul di pintu ruangan.

"Nee minna, ada apa ini? Kedengarannya ribut sekali dari luar"

"Kami bingung Kecil, kau lihat? Kami berusaha membangunkan Salamander sejak 34 menit yang lalu. Tapi si bodoh itu masih juga belum bangun. Benar-benar membuatku kesal" ucap Gajeel pada Levy tunangannya.

Levy mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum saat mendengar Lissana menceritakan kejadian lengkapnya

"Souka, nee kalian tidak akan bisa membangunkan Natsu jika cara kalian seperti itu. Jika kalian butuh bantuan seseorang. seharusnya kalian memanggil Lu-chan, bukannya malah memanggil Erza. Kalau begitu sebentar, aku akan membawa Lu-chan kemari"

Setelah levy pergi Gray dan Gajeel saling menatap tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi?" ucap Juvia dan Lissana kompak

"Kenapa harus Lucy?" tanya Gray pada Juvia.

"Ya, kenapa harus Bunny-Girl?" Lissana tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir siapa yang membangunkan Natsu setiap harinya?" akhirnya Gray dan Gajeel mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian, Levy kembali bersama Lucy disampingnya yang tengah berwajah panik.

"Ayo Lu-chan. Operasi dimulai 5 menit lagi. Cepat bangunkan Natsu"

Lucy hanya tersenyum saat melihat Natsu yang tengah tertidur pulas dikursi kerjanya. Disentuhnya rambut Natsu perlahan. 'ia pasti sangat lelah' pikir Lucy.

"Natsu bangunlah, 5 menit lagi operasi ji-chan dimulai, kamu harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya" Natsu kembali menggeliat tapi sedetik kemudian ia tidur lagi.

"Sayang, ayo bangun" kali ini Lucy mencium pipi Natsu ringan.

Tanpa disangka hal itulah yang membuat Natsu membuka matanya.

"Ohayou Luce" Natsu langsung otomatis meraih pinggang Lucy, diciumnya bibir Lucy ringan. Meninggalkan rona merah di wajah Lucy.

"Ehem... Natsu, ayolah 5 menit lagi operasi harus dimulai, kau harus segera mempersiapkannya Natsu"

Suara Levy lah yang membuat Natsu menghentikan ciumannya pada Lucy. Ia kemudian memberikan Grin khasnya, yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa saat menyadari begitu banyaknya orang didalam ruangannya.

"Kau benar Levy. Nee Lis, aku yakin kamu pasti sangat kesulitan membangunkanku. Hahaha"

Tawa Natsu terhenti begitu melihat wajah Gray dan Gajeel yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kurasa kau harus cepat pergi dan bersiap-siap sebelum Erza datang kembali kemari salamander. Kau tau? Kau telah membuatnya frustasi saat mencoba membangunkanmu tadi. Jadi jangan harap kau akan selamat jika bertemu Erza lagi disini" nama Erza yang diucapkan Gajeel sukses membuat wajah Natsu memutih.

"Aye.." secepat kilat Natsu berlari meninggalkan semua orang yang tengah menahan senyum melihat tingkahnya itu. Memang semua setuju, tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari menghadapi sang titania yang sedang marah.

.

.

.

"Nee mama, kenapa papa berlarian dengan wajah ketakutan seperti itu?" suara gadis kecil yang sangat lembut itu berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang didalam ruangan, terutama Lucy yang notabenenya adalah wanita yang dipanggil mama oleh gadis kecil itu.

"Luna, bagaimana bisa kamu kesini? Kamu kesini sama siapa sayang?" Lucy memandang khawatir putrinya yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan miliknya. Diusapnya pelan rambut pink Luna yang diwariskan oleh Natsu.

"Luna kesini sama kak Nashi, yang sedang pergi ke kantin rumah sakit untuk membelikan Happy makanan" jawaban Luna sukses membuat Lucy semakin melotot. ia benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar anak-anaknya datang kemari sambil membawa kucing biru peliharaan mereka yang nakal itu.

"Mou, Luna.. kenapa kalian membawa Happy kemari?" Luna memberikan grin yang identik dengan grin khas milik Natsu.

"Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Happy sendiri dirumah, mama".

"Astaga, ayo kita cari kak Nashi, kita harus segera memulangkan Happy ke rumah sayang, dirumah sakit tidak boleh ada hewan peliharaan". Ajak Lucy pada putrinya meninggalkan ruangan natsu.

"Ayo kita semua juga pergi" dengan begitu, semua orang pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Lis, tolong ingatkan aku nanti, aku memiliki jadwal operasi milik jii-chan tua itu hari ini. Kalau sudah dekat waktunya tolong bangunkan aku di ruanganku. Mataku sudah tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Kau tau, aku tidak tidur semalaman, karena operasi?" yang kemudian dijawab Lissana jawab dengan sebuah anggukan persetujuan.

Saat Lissana setuju, saat itu pula Natsu bergegas pergi ke ruangannya untuk tidur. Tapi Natsu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu saat ia hendak berbelok di koridor yang menuju ruangannya.

"ne Lis, nanti kalau kamu kesusahan membangunkanku, kusarankan kamu harus memanggil istriku, Luce."

"baiklah Natsu".

.

.

.

Perkataan Natsu saat itulah yang tadi dilupakan Lissana, sehingga ia harus mencoba membangunkan Natsu dan menimbulkan keributan.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^

edited, Mojokerto 27 Agustus 2017

Alynda B


End file.
